


Fallout

by Maverick



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza, blow jobs and the answer to the eternal question: How does Jonas figure out what uniform to wear on missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649216) by [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick). 



> This story is set during the Redemption episodes of Season Six SG-1, so you probably need some knowledge of those episodes to appreciate this. My main information on the Naquadria came from [HERE](http://www.gateworld.net/omnipedia/miscellany/links/naquadria.shtml).
> 
> Many thanks to **pollitt** for not only her encouragement and read-through but for also providing the seriously awesome graphics for this story. I could not have done it without her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to **kitestringer** who planted the seed of Rodney and Jonas in my head in the first place.

Saving the world was always kind of a let down. Not that Rodney _wanted_ it to blow up, mind you. It was just that so much effort goes into finding a solution that, when all is said and done, not dying turned out to be depressingly anticlimactic. Major Carter had again pulled a really big rabbit out of her magic hat and the rest of the SGC morons were dancing around like they deserved the credit.  
  
Everyone in the control room seemed to be celebrating except the little alien guy. Oh, he had smiled and accepted handshakes just like Rodney had, but now he looked as out of place as Rodney felt. Rodney guessed he probably was. Outsiders, the both of them. Rodney wasn't sure what possessed him to walk over to--what was his name--Jonas, but he figured anything had to be better than listening to the 'geniuses' drone on and on. "I don't know about you, but the whole world not ending has left me kind of hungry."  
  
It took Jonas a minute to realize that Rodney was talking to him. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria?"  
  
"Normally, I'd say yes as I have an overt fondness for institutional fare, but I've been stuck in Russia for the last year, so I'm thinking pizza."  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
Rodney's eyes got wide. "You've never had pizza?"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Well that's another reason to be glad the world didn't end. No one should go through life without discovering the culinary wonder that is pizza. Meet me at the south exit in ten and we'll go get some."  
  
"Okay." Jonas started walking, then stopped. "McKay?"  
  
Rodney stopped and looked over at Jonas. "Yeah?"  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
"It's a pizza joint not a five star restaurant." It took Rodney a few seconds to realize that Jonas has no idea what he was talking about. "What you have on is fine. I will be wearing this," he said, waving his hand at his outfit. "With the whole world on the brink of destruction thing, I really didn't have time to pack."  
  
Jonas nodded. "Okay."  
  
Rodney turned back around. "And hey, bring your notebook. I want to learn more about that wacky naquadah. We'll call it a working dinner. That way the SGC can buy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rodney pulled into the pizza place and parked. He turned to face Jonas. "I know this is probably a little late to be asking, but you _are_ allowed off the base, right? I'm not going to get busted and sent to some place even more remote than Russia for harboring a fugitive?"  
  
Jonas unbuckled his seat belt. "I'm allowed to go where I want, but if you're worried you can take me back to the base."  
  
"No, that would be cruel and unusual punishment to bring you this close to pizza and make you miss it. Besides, where else could they possibly send me? Antarctica?"  
  
"Currently a rather chilly negative 19 degrees with winds averaging 14 miles per hour," Jonas said as he got out of the car.  
  
Rodney stopped and stared at him. "What are you? Some sort of kooky alien savant fixated on the weather?"  
  
Jonas paused and narrowed his eyes as if he was contemplating that description. "I don't think so. I just watch The Weather Channel a lot."  
  
"Well, we all need hobbies, I suppose," Rodney said as he locked the car doors.  
  
Once inside, Rodney ordered a round of beers and a Supreme with extra cheese. He asked to see Jonas's notebook as they sat at a booth near the back. "So, the wacky naquadah."  
  
"The naquadria."  
  
Rodney looked up and nodded. "Right. It didn't evolve naturally? The Goa'uld engineered it?"  
  
Jonas nodded. "Yes. Although they seemed to have abandoned that research thousands of years ago. When it was first found, our original focus was in replicating the Goa'uld's experiments, but then our scientists discovered what they thought was a more practical application."  
  
Smiling wryly, Rodney closed the book. "Bombs huh? Some themes really are universal." He took a swig of his beer. "I built an atomic bomb in grade six."  
  
Jonas looked up, his expression slightly shocked. "They let you do that in the United States?"  
  
"Canada actually. And it was a non-working model."  
  
"That still seems quite ambitious."  
  
"What can I say, I was a genius even as a child. Ooh, look here comes the pizza."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filled to the brim with pizza, beer, and remarkably good conversation, Rodney pulled back into the SGC compound feeling more at ease than he had in quite some time. Jonas had proven to be quite knowledgeable on a variety of subjects. He wasn't a scientist, but he was able to grasp the gist of Rodney's theories more readily than most of the so-called physicists that Rodney had worked with throughout the years. Jonas also had a dry, quirky sense of humor that Rodney found more than a little endearing. And other than a weird habit of spouting out the weather and a slight obsession over what color uniforms the SG teams wear and when, Jonas turned out to be a great date.  
  
Of course, Rodney didn't go into the evening thinking it was a date, but they had flirted and bickered amiably all throughout dinner. Plus there were brief touches, fingers sliding against each other as they reached for the hot pepper flakes, shoulders brushing as they walked side by side. And Rodney had caught Jonas looking at him with what had to be intent, so the only possible conclusion was that this had indeed been a date. Of course, it could also be that the adrenaline of the near world annihilation had just dissipated into rampant horniness and wishful thinking.  
  
Rodney wasn't really sure how the night was going to end, but he figured the probability of getting laid was pretty good. He followed Jonas into Dr. Jackson's old lab. It was filled with volumes of books and artifacts and smelled like his grandmother's attic, musty and full of secrets. Of course, Rodney was pretty sure he didn't remember his grandmother having ancient weapons hanging on the walls. "You spend most of your time here?"  
  
Jonas nodded. "Yes, most of Dr. Jackson's research is within this room, so I've spent the last three months studying his journals. If I can learn what he knew, perhaps I can help with the fight against the Goa'uld."  
  
Rodney hopped up on the long table in the middle of the room, letting his feet kick back and forth. He spotted a cot in the back corner of the room behind some file cabinets. "You sleep here as well?"  
  
"Sometimes. It's convenient if I'm researching something."  
  
"I used to do that too when I was working on my first PhD. You do realize you will never be Dr. Jackson, right?" Rodney watched as Jonas's body language completely changed.  
  
Jonas nodded his head and smiled a tight hard smile. "Yes. I've been made acutely aware of that fact by both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."  
  
Hopping down, Rodney put what he hoped was a comforting hand on Jonas's shoulder. "I'm not really one to give advice and God knows, I don't know how to take it, but if I've learned anything from my interactions here at the SGC is that you've got to bring your own strengths to the table. I'll never be Major Carter, you'll never be Dr. Jackson, but you know what? We still helped saved Earth today because we did what we do."  
  
Jonas relaxed under Rodney's hand. "Wow. Maybe you should give advice more often."  
  
Shrugging, Rodney stepped back and smiled. "No, I've worked too long and too hard to cultivate my reputation as an egotistical jackass."  
  
"Really? I don't see you that way."  
  
That was the only opening that Rodney needed. "Well you're probably the only one." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Pulling his head back, Jonas put the palm of his hand on the center of Rodney's chest. "Wait, I thought you were interested in Major Carter?"  
  
"Yes, well apparently," Rodney stopped and pointed to himself with his index fingers. "This here is more man than the Major can handle." He stepped closer to Jonas putting both hands on the other man's shoulders. "However, her shortsightedness is your gain, if you want it to be."  
  
Jonas met Rodney's gaze with his own. "So you don't just like women?"  
  
"Well it doesn't take a genius to realize that being bisexual increases your chances of getting lucky exponentially. What about you? Am I off my mark?"  
  
Jonas shook his head. "No, you weren't mistaken. I am interested."  
  
Rodney leaned in for a kiss once more. Jonas's mouth opened under his own, their tongues rubbing against each other as Rodney slid his hand under Jonas's t-shirt, letting his wide palm slide along the smooth planes of Jonas's stomach and chest. Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled Jonas's neck before brushing his mouth against his ear. "Have I mentioned, I *am* a genius?"  
  
Jonas laughed, widening his stance so he could pull Rodney against him. "Yes, at least six times since I've met you." Jonas dipped his fingers into the back of Rodney's pants. "Getting lucky?"  
  
Pushing Jonas back until he was pressed against the far side of the table, Rodney made quick work of the other man's pants. "I'll show you," Rodney said, dropping to his knees. Pulling out Jonas's cock, he slid it between the palms of his hands, learning its heft and weight before leaning down to lick the head. It's been a while, but Rodney quickly got into a steady rhythm of moving his mouth up and down Jonas's cock as he massaged his scrotum with his hand.  
  
Jonas's hands were soft in Rodney's hair as he panted words of encouragement from above.  
  
Rodney increased his pace, letting his tongue scrape against the underside of Jonas's cock as he took him deep into his mouth. Making a humming sound in his throat, Rodney smoothed his fingers across Jonas's perineum until Jonas had to grab the edge of the table in order to stay upright.  
  
It didn't take long for Jonas's whole body to go rigid just before shooting into Rodney's welcoming mouth.  
  
"That was," Jonas said, pulling Rodney up off the floor and into his arms. He kissed Rodney roughly, swirling his tongue inside Rodney's mouth to taste himself before changing their position so that Rodney was the one against the table. Jonas proved to be a quick study in fellatio as in all things, nearly mimicking Rodney's earlier actions until they were both sprawled out on the floor, gasping and sated.  
  
Scooting over, Rodney leaned back against the file cabinets and smiled. "That is what we here on Earth call 'getting lucky'."  
  
Jonas made an X with his two index fingers in front of his chest and smiled.  
  
Rodney laughed and leaned over to kiss him. "Crossing your fingers is for a whole different type of luck idiom."  
  
"It wasn't luck that brought you here?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe it was." Rodney kissed him once more before rising off the floor and zipping up his pants. "I've got to go get some sleep. Can I take your notebook with me? I promise I'll return it before I catch my plane in the morning."  
  
Jonas hopped to his feet and grabbed the notebook off the table. "Sure. It's the least I can do after you introduced me to the wonder of pizza."  
  
Rodney took the book from Jonas's hand and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Look me up, if you visit Russia. We'll go out for borscht."  
  
"Borscht?"  
  
"A type of beet soup. It's not pizza, but it's quite tasty."  
  
"I'll look forward to it." Jonas extended his hand. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, McKay, Scientist, Earth."  
  
Rodney shook Jonas's hand, holding on much longer than necessary. "Same here. Thanks again for letting me borrow the info on the wacky naquadah. I hope you get the chance to fight the Goa'uld."  
  
Jonas walked Rodney to the door of the lab. "It's kind of a moot point now with no stargate."  
  
"Don't count on it. My money's on Major Carter finding a solution."  
  
"You're probably right. And thanks again. For the pizza," Jonas said with a wink.  
  
Rodney shot him a wide crooked smile. "Welcome to Earth," he said, his face already in the notebook as he walked down the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
The next morning, Jonas found his notebook on his desk, next to a thermos of hot coffee. [Rodney's note.](http://thepokey.popullus.net/misc_images/note_take_two.jpg)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Jonas actually figured out what uniform to wear when or if the SGC actually does code their mission briefs or not. It just worked in my head that McKay would be the one to give Jonas the info.
>
>> 


End file.
